User blog:Nsmbfan4915/The Order You Should Beat Towers
made this just for fun, probably bad. Kiddie's Inferno Ring 1: The Beginning Welcome to Jupiter's Towers of Hell! To get started, head to the "Towers" section, and go to the beginner towers. Then, walk into the portal that leads to the first tower you should beat, Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials. It's a tutorial, and also the easiest tower in the game. If you're having a lot of trouble with it, this game probably isn't for you, but might as well still try. After that, it's time for your first serious tower. The Tower of Anger. It uses very basic parts, but you should get through it fairly easily. Alright, after that, it's time for your first ever Medium '''difficulty tower. You've completed all of the '''Easy '''towers (in this ring), time for the '''Tower of Madness! It should still be fairly easy, but you may fall a couple of times. If you're on PC, an option called "Shift Lock" should help you out. Press esc, and go to "settings" and activate "shift lock switch", when you press Shift, you will be able to make more precise jumps. After that, it's time for a very tough tower. You might think Tower of Killjoys '''is next, but you should try '''Tower of Hecc '''first. It's full of cruel traps and very difficult jumps. It may take you a day, up to even a year. This is your first roadblock, as it guards '''Ring 2. You will likely need to attempt this multiple times. Remember that almost every player who is in, say, Ring 6, probably had a hard time with hecc. After you FINALLY clear hecc, it's time to head to ring 2! Heading to Ring 2 You've beaten Tower of Hecc! Nice job. Now, I'd recommend exploring Ring 2 a bit. You can do so by closing roblox, and opening Jupiter's Towers of Hell again, you should be back at the ring select. The first tower you should try here is over an hour long, but easy. It's the Tower of One Equals Zero. It's basically a maze, but it's easy. After that, you have a choice between two towers now. You can stay in ring 1, and try Tower of Killjoys. This tower will beat you to death with client sided objects though, and some of the jumps are pretty tough. It gets easier as it goes on though. (Floor 4 is the last extra hard floor) Or, you can head to ring 2, and try the Tower of Overcoming Hatred. This tower has quite a few tiny jumps, some tightropes, and some vertical pushing platforms. It's tough, but a lot less of a mess than killjoys is. You decide. If you completed Overcoming Hatred first, do killjoys now. If you completed killjoys first, do overcoming hatred. Now, you should have 7 '''completed towers. You're doing well! Ring 3 requires '''9 towers, so you've got 2 more to go. Next up, you should try the Tower of Keyboard Yeeting, even though it is your first Difficult '''rated tower, it's actually not that hard. There are only a few tough parts, but it's not bad at all. And finally, your last tower before unlocking Ring 3 should be the '''Tower of Cold Hands. This tower is infamous for it's unforgiving jumps, and the outside section of floor 7. It's another roadblock, and you need to prove your skill to get to ring 3. This isn't as big of a roadblock as hecc was though. If you beat it, then congrats! You are now in ring 3. The Easiest Ring: Ring 3 That's right, Ring 3 is a break ring. Rings 1 and 2 were probably tough, it's not gonna be too bad to get to Ring 4 though. Your first tower here should be Tower of Funny Thoughts. Even though it is easy, try not to fall, it's really boring getting back up. (especially if you fall to the blue floor maze..) Then, try the Tower of Inverted Colours. It's actually fairly tough compared to Tower of Madness (it's a medium aswell), you may fall a few times here. Don't give up though! Now, another easy tower, Tower of Deep Sighing, it's an old tower, and as it being a tower in the old KToH era, it has a lot of traps. Watch out for them! It's still an easy tower though, besides the few traps. After that, it's time for your first ever themed tower! Tower of Ancient Trickery, it starts off fine, then gets bad. By bad I just mean a bad tower in general. But, after that, time for the struggle. Tower of Fatness. It's annoying, it's hard, you'll struggle a bit. It'll take a while, etc, etc, etc. Fatness is mean, okay? And finally, to get to Ring 4, you should probably beat Tower of Winning Every Run. It's hard, yes. It's annoying, yes. It's sTUPID, YES. But you can do it. You've gone through harder, right? To Ring 4 wip The Halfway Point: Ring 5 Heating Up to Ring 6 Welcome to Ring 7 The Calm Before the Storm: Ring 8 It's Soul Crushing Time So, you've done it. You've beaten every single non-soul crushing tower. (in world 1), it's time for you to suffer. The first one you should do (if you haven't already) is Tower of Difficulty Chart. A bit of a warning: It sucks. It's a horrible tower. You'll need the RNG gods to be on your side for the last floor, and it's also badly designed, not fun, and repeated jumps. Not a good start for your SC journey. wip Welcome to Hell (Ring 9) The Final Stretch What now? Jupiter's Realm Zone 1: The Beginning of World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 Category:Blog posts